


Soft and Grey and Steady

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Balanced on a Precipice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Background characters centralized, Poetry, Star Wars in between clashes, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: Star Wars mostly focuses on the cinematic struggles of the Light and Dark Force users, but what about everyone else?  How does the universe last from day to day, in the quiet moments between universe shaking struggles?





	Soft and Grey and Steady

The darkness will rise strong within him  
And the light rockets upwards to match  
But us, we will thrive in between them  
And we’ll take every breath we can snatch

For we’re not the heroes of legend  
We all fade to dust when we die  
And our actions will not be remembered  
Save in echoes that whisper on high

Let the darkness and light duke it out there  
It doesn’t quite matter who wins  
But we’ll shore up our safeties together  
And we’ll wait ‘til our story begins


End file.
